This application is a Divisional of application Ser. No. 10/620,461, filed on Jul. 17, 2003 now U.S. Pat. No. 7,332,783 , the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference and for which priority is claimed under 35 U.S.C. § 120.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having a photoelectric converting portion such as a solid-state image pick-up device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The solid-state image pick-up device inclusive of a CCD (charge coupled device) has been increasingly required to decrease its size in view of the necessity of its application to a portable telephone and digital camera.
As a typical example of the application, a solid-state image pick-up device has been proposed which is provided with a micro-lens in the light receiving area of a semiconductor chip. Specifically, it is proposed to downsize the solid-state image pick-up device provided with a micro-lens in the light receiving area by integrally packaging a hermetic-sealing portion between the light receiving area and micro-lens of the solid-state image pick-up device (JP-A-7-202152).
Such an arrangement can reduce the packaging area, and optical components such as a filter, lens, prism, etc. can be bonded onto the surface of the hermetic sealing portion. Thus, down-sizing of the package can be accomplished without deteriorating the light-gathering capability of the micro-lens.
However, such an arrangement also presents various problems.
In mounting the solid-state image pick-up device, in order to take out a signal externally, the solid-state image pick-up device mounted on a supporting substrate is subjected to electric connection and sealing by e.g. bonding.
In order to satisfy the demand for improvement of resolution, various peripheral circuits are required. Where substrates for the peripheral circuits are stacked, a problem of noise due to signal transfer from the peripheral circuits to the solid-state image pick-up device or from the solid-state image pick-up device to the peripheral circuits has become obvious. Therefore, reduction in the wiring length is an important problem to be solved.
In order to enhance the driving speed, in recent years, the semiconductor chip has been low-profiled to about 200 μm. Correspondingly, the problem of reduction in the strength of the semiconductor chip or mixing of an erroneous signal in the output signal from the solid-state image pick-up device, which is attributable to the penetration of a circuit pattern such as a bump on the rear surface of the semiconductor chip through the semiconductor chip, has become serious.
This problem also occurs in other various photoelectric conversion devices such as a photo-sensor having a pin structure. This problem is a very serious problem in recent years when the low-profiling of the semiconductor chip has been advanced explosively.